Drunken Night Tune
by Pekenota14
Summary: Natasha finally speaks the words "I love you". It only took her some time... and some alcohol in the system to get it out.


**I have to leave the special thanks to Karen Tellez. We started this fanfiction on Omegle and then I continued it and made a fanfiction with her permission. **

* * *

Clint was doing something that relaxes him: fishing… with bow and arrow. He uses those weak wood (and useless to him) arrows; he only wants them for practice or for fishing. He is standing in the middle of the rivulet, jeans rolled up to his knees, barefooted, his concentration at its highest peak, until the phone buzzing in his pocket threw him off. The arrow dunked in the water and the fish swam away as fast as it could.

Where's the first aid kit? –NR

He frowned and answered right away.

Where you left it last time. - CB

Right. Good point. -NR

How long until you get home? –NR

He has lost many arrows, but looking back at his quiver of arrows he noticed he still had some to use, so he wasn't with done with fishing.

Uhm, don't know. An hour or so. Unless you need me earlier than that. Do you need anything? Are you okay Tasha? - CB

No, it's fine, just wanted to know. -NR

Another text came from her in a matter of seconds.

Can you buy tea, though? I ran out. And I'm fine. -NR

Clint sighed, texting back.

You know I hate the supermarket. Those... long aisles full of... stuff! But, yeah, what tea do you want? Same as always? - CB

I'll go later, don't worry about it. But if you go, then yes the usual. The one that comes in a little purple box. -NR

The archer turned his attention to his fishing activity, mulling over those texts. He grabbed his phone again.

You seem strange... - CB

I do? -NR

I'm just tired I guess. -NR

I guess it's not just that. What have you been doing to need the first aid kit and tea? - CB

It's nothing, don't worry. I always need tea. -NR

Clint rolled his eyes; he knew something was off.

No you don't. You usually go for beer... or vodka when it's tougher. Tell me Tasha, I know something's wrong. - CB

But tea's great. -NR

A few minutes later she confessed.

I might have punched our bathroom mirror. -NR

Why?... Tasha...? - CB

I was freaking out a little. -NR

Clint freaked out too.

Are you... Honestly, tell me with all the words why you have freaked out 'cause you're having me freaking out! - CB

I- I don't know? I just- I'm still on edge after the last mission and I saw myself in the mirror and freaked out? It was a little weird. -NR

I'm going home right now! Don't do anything until I come back. Just breathe, 'k? - CB

He immediately ran off the rivulet, put on his shoes, rolled down his pants and walked to the car. He got another text then.

I'm fine now, Barton. The punching helped. Just get me my tea and we'll be fine. -NR

Alright! But I'm on my way home anyway! - CB

Fine. You're exaggerating, though. -NR

He hadn't even started the car, and breathed out while pressing the phone buttons.

You punched the fucking mirror because you saw your own reflection. How am I exaggerating!? - CB

I- Okay, you're not. But I am fine now. -NR

Tell me what the hell happened in the last mission that messed up with you like that. You're not like that. And, I know you're fine now but... I'm not, ok? - CB

He got her response earlier but he only got the chance to read it when he stopped on a red light.

Clint... It was the ballet. My cover really liked ballet and I went to a presentation with the mark it just fucked with my head. -NR

Not just your cover. Like it or not, it is something *you* like. Do you think I've never seen you standing on the tip of your toes, smiling? Don't let it mess with you... please? - CB

You've seen me dancing? -NR

Clint grinned.

It's fucking beautiful, Tasha, when you dance. It's only you and nothing else... - CB

Idiot. -NR

Thank you. -NR

How am I always an idiot? - CB

He was already at the door but didn't enter.

Something nice would be good, every once in a while. I deserve it, don't you think, killer? - CB

No, you're my idiot. You won't stop being my idiot so suck it up, hot shot. -NR

I'm an idiot but I'm your idiot. I'm offended and flattered! - CB

Good. -NR

Good? That's all you have for me? I was expecting something cuter. Come on, I know you can pull it off, Tasha. You know I like your compliments, even though you always insult me midway. - CB

Clint peered on the window, seeing her sat comfortably on the couch, smiling as she texted him back.

I know you do, stupid face, that's why I stick with you. I like it when you call me Tasha. -NR

Isn't that your name? At least for me, it's the only one I care about. - CB

My name is Natasha, Clint, you should know that. -NR

Natasha, Natalia, Tasha, sounds all the same. Though Tasha is more affectionate. I know you like it. And it's exclusive. Tell me you wouldn't choke someone if they'd call you Tasha? - CB

Her expression stiffened while she was sending the message. He saw it, he knew why. He just likes to poke her sometimes…

Don't ever call me Natalia or I will hurt you. -NR

But yes, I'd choke anyone that tried to call me Tasha. -NR

See? I know you. I know you too well. - CB

Yes, you do. -NR

Good... I like that feeling. - CB

Me too, surprisingly. -NR

His eyes narrowed.

How's that a surprise? - CB

I never thought I'd be comfortable with someone knowing me so well. -NR

Me neither. You got me well, hot sauce. – CB

Natasha got up and walked out the room. He couldn't see her, but he knew she had headed to the bedroom. She had shivered several times. Her message didn't delay though.

Dummy. How long till you get here? -NR

I've been at the door for fifteen minutes. I may or may not have watched you through the window, seeing you smiling like a fool. I could have killed you so easily! – CB

Natasha ran to the living room (wearing the jacket she went to pick up), peering on the windows, but obviously Clint was already standing at the door.

What? – NR

A spam of messages from her was all he got afterwards.

You're lucky the window is closed or I could have thrown you something. - NR

You dumbass. -NR

I hate you. -NR

Open up the door then, will you? It's kinda freezing out here. - CB

Natasha asked an intriguing question.

What happened to your key? –NR

I dunno... Lost it or something... – CB

When he pressed the send button, he slipped the hand inside his pocket and jingled the door keys with a smirk.

Of course... –NR

Natasha rolled her eyes and unlocked the door, still smiling widely. "It's not polite to look at people from outside their window."

"It's not polite to threaten to kill people who watch you through windows." He smiled back.

"You would have done the same, Barton. But I guess we're even, since I saw you dancing in your underwear the other day to Springsteen." She teased, letting him in.

"I didn't..." He gave up. "Maybe I did. But come on, you gotta shake your hips with the groove."

She laughed softly and shook her head running her not bandaged fingers through her hair. "Did you get me my tea?"

"Shit!"

She rolled her eyes and patted him on the chest. "It's fine, I'll get it later. Thankfully I have vodka."

"See? Vodka always works it out. Come here," He pulled her close and looked at her bruised fingers. "we gotta heal that first."

She arched an eyebrow at him as he examined her fingers. "I'm not waiting until they heal to drink, Barton."

"I'm not waiting to put up with your stubbornness until you bleed out. Let's go."

She rolled her eyes at him, grabbed two glasses and the vodka bottle but followed him anyway, making a small whining sound. "Oh yeah, it's life threatening. My brains are going to spill out from there."

"Shut up, ok? Last time I had a bruise on my ribs and I was sure you were willing to knock me down just to heal me."

She feigned innocence and looked around the room. She put the cups and the bottle over the bathroom cabinet and sat on the edge of the bathtub as he glanced the broken mirror; the shape of her fist was its epicenter.

"Vodka?"

"Forever." Natasha said almost in a sigh, stating that it was very obvious her answer.

Clint opened one of the doors of the cabinet and took out of the first aid kit. Natasha tilted her head, acknowledging that that was indeed the last place where she had left it. With a cotton wool soaked in ethyl alcohol he proceeded to clean her knuckles. She sizzled and then breathed out; the alcoholic solution was too strong to be applied on her opened cuts. He mouthed an 'I'm sorry' and carefully involved her fingers with a bandage.

"All done." He said, holding her hand on both of his, stroking the bandage with his thumbs.

As he turned around to put away the first aid kit she got up, filled the two cups with vodka and returned to her sitting place, holding a cup in her hand. Clint smirked and grabbed the other glass. He sat on the floor, leaning against the cabinet.

"Well, I guess it really is how people say: spend your life doing strange things with weird people." He spoke, drinking his cup in a single gulp.

Natasha also let the booze slip down her throat. "The amount of vodka I'm gonna drink is directly proportional to the shit I had to deal with during this mission."

"Should I put the 911 on speed-dial then?" His hand groped the cabinet for the bottle, which he managed to grab and so he refilled both cups.

"I take care of you, don't worry. I can drink you under the table, remember?"

"You're Russian; you've got that going for you."

"I _was_ Russian." She said, firing him a look.

Their conversation went on until the bottle lasted. By that time they were both near drunkenness, though Clint was slightly drunker than her. Natasha sat down on the floor, right in front of him and then slowly crawled to him with a smirk. She straddled on his lap. Her hands rested on his chest. She leant in and kissed his neck as her hands travelled lower on his body and groped his crotch. He gasped and arched his back. Yet, even though he was enjoying, he grabbed her wrists and stopped her. She stared at him.

"You know I want you more than this." He whispered. "Away more than a fuck on the bathroom floor; we both deserve it. I want to take you to bed. I want to be the only one who touches you like that and makes you moan and beg for more." He sucked on her neck, leaving back a red mark.

"At least you tried to make small talk while unclasping my bra." She said with a smile.

"I meant it though. You make me be more of a man."

Natasha gave up, captivated. "I want you to take me that bed and love me until we run out of strength." She leaned in on his ear and whisper. "And I'll tell you endlessly that I'm yours. And the last thing I'll say to you before falling asleep is I love you."

"I love you too."

The way she kissed him next made him feel like she was melting in his mouth. The kiss was slow and tender; he even took one hand to her face as he was putting on his legs all the strengths to get up without breaking the kiss.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I did any good, but I liked what I wrote! **

**Leave a review and tell what you think about it?**


End file.
